Adiós mi amor
by Miyuki Uchiha
Summary: El beso salado del mar es el sello para el adiós.


_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: El beso salado del mar es el sello para el adiós.

**Adiós mi amor**

-Naruto ¡espérame! ¿Por qué eres tan tonto? Siempre eres así- gritaba mi pequeña de trece años con vestido blanco.

Corría.

-Sakura-chan rápido-grité con desenfrenó entrando a las cálidas aguas del inmenso mar. Yo tenía diecisiete. Un hombre iniciando su vuelo.

La veía. La quería. Ella sería mía.

Porque ya sabes como es. Cuando estas enfrente de este cuadro… real. Puedes escuchar sonidos que no deberías. Escuchas como se mueven las burbujas. Suena como cuando refriegas una tela para lavarla. Un sonido abullonado que también limpia.

¿Te sobrecoge sabes? Y la arena se cuela entre tus dedos haciéndote cosquillas a veces dolorosas. Entonces el mar lo sabe y manda olas continuamente para limpiarte… junto con el sonido abullonado que hacen las burbujas. Es una sensación a la par de extraña. La gente dice que el mar tiene ese olor a sal inconfundible. Yo te diría que yo jamás lo he podido oler. Huelo al destello del sol que ilumina la superficie y también huelo a las cochas blancas que la marea trae. Cada una diferente.

Me huele a mi recuerdo… diferente al de cada persona.

Entonces ella se sienta en la arena siendo llevada por las olas. Entierra los dedos para que la arena la cubra con cada llegada y así aferrarse y no dejarse llevar por el juego del gran azul.

No te has preguntado ¿por qué estar acá es diferente que estar en cualquier otro sitio? Siempre me lo pregunto y sólo me basta con sentir la textura de los granos amarillos y ver la inmensidad azulada que se pierde. Como si del otro lado todo cayera a un precipicio. Entonces camino hacía esta enorme bañera llena de peligros y cierro los ojos para sumergir la cabeza. Me aseguró de apretar mucho la boca pero de nada sirve, pues los labios te saben a sal durante días.

-Dame un beso- la asuste saliendo del agua frente a ella. Inocencia hecha mujer.

-Claro que no baka- me contesta furiosa mientras me chapotea con la mano. Yo la agarre con fuerza.

Corremos al compás de la imaginaria marimba. Saltando al compás de las juguetonas notas que te llevan de la mano para revoletear como una mota de lana en el aire. El aire liviano nos llena los pulmones y ellos gritan para descargar el combustible adquirido. Una rítmica pauta que incita a devolverse en el tiempo y jugar por siempre como niños. Sin una preocupación más allá de saber a quién le corresponde el turno de atrapar y de ser capturado. Entregarse al delirio de saber que la cena que mamá prepara, nos llenara las barrigas vacías con deliciosos manjares calientes y fríos acompañados de un té con leche y dos de azúcar.

Porque eso era en ese momento la vida.

Entonces ella cayó de bruces sobre la tela azul. La arena más al fondo la recibió. Se levantó con la pesadez del agua que se aferraba como una potente gravedad. Su vestido chorreaba con exageración. Del tul sólo quedaba el nombre. El agua consumió la textura frágil obsequiándole una carga pesada de color blanca. Un pie salió de la profundidad para dar un paso a la orilla. Con esfuerzo luchaba para que las olas no la empujasen. Un paso a la vez pudo sentir como se desligaba de la inmensidad. Así como era desnudarse después de un largo día de oficios. Entonces alzó la vista y una bóveda estrellada esculpida por la luz de cuerpos celestes abría destellos blancos en medio de la oscuridad.

Se dio la vuelta rodeada por la sinfonía del monstruo de blanca espuma y los puntos tan al azar que fulminaban las percepciones de la vista y el olfato. Porque en ese lugar, las estrellas olían diferentes y brillaban diferentes. Era un cielo que tomaba de la mano al estrellado mar, pues era su espejo personal.

Como la mejor de las obras me acerqué a mi hermosa niña para tomar su rostro entre mis manos. Llevaba arena del golpe y un pequeño raspón en la mejilla derecha. Me miró extraña como si le molestara ser observada tanto tiempo.

-¿Te duele?- le pregunté para molestarla.

-Un poco- me devolvió la respuesta con un puchero. No la dejé analizarme más y lamí su herida. Entonces vi con sus pechos se exaltaban y la tela blanca los mostraba más provocativos que nunca. La guié a mis labios y con un beso rápido selle aquellos portales para siempre. Nadie más entraría más que yo. La solté de inmediato y corrí de vuelta a la choza.

-¡Naruto estúpido!- fue lo que la escuché vociferar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Corrió detrás de mí torpemente. Deje que me alcanzara. No voy a mentir. Me encanta tenerla cerca.

-Volveré en un año… te lo prometo.-le dije en susurró cuando tomó mi camisa mojada con sus manos. Ella me miró seria y con enojo.-Así que tu corazón debe esperarme junto al mar…

Ella bajo la cabeza mirando hacia otro lugar-Haz lo que quieras. Cómo si me importara idiota. Puedes irte y no me importará jamás- me respondió. Pero las lágrimas que se le metieron a la boca la delataron cuando el tono se volvió aguado.

-Entonces eso haré-No quería seguir haciéndola sentir incomoda. Entonces tome su mano y caminamos juntos de nuevo a su casa. Ella me seguía desde atrás. Fue cuando agarró mi mano con dureza- Un año… sólo un año. Si no llegas, me casaré, tendré muchos hijos y mi esposo será perfecto en los deportes y cocinará y bailará y zurcirá…

-Yo puedo hacer todas esas cosas así que quédate tranquila… Sakura-chan.

Sentí que afirmó callada.

Un cuadro de mar y estrellas fue el escenario de la promesa eterna. La pareja se alejaba. Ella de trece y él de diecisiete. Él todo un hombre, ella toda una niña. Un amor en común.

**FIN**

Mi prueba cuando me presenté como Maestra para la Escuela de Imaginación Dorada. No sé porque no la había subido. Es corta, romanticona y rosa… como yo.

Para los que me estaban preguntando sobre el fic largo (Marina!!! xD), está en proceso aun. Pero la buena noticia es que se publicará pronto, pero con él también vendrá una mala noticia… creo yo (Jess no digas nada =D).

Críticas SÍ Y SÓLO SÍ son constructivas

**Miyuki Uchiha**

(_Neka sin convicción y tras del hecho al borde de la razón)_

_Viendo: 300_


End file.
